Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse)
Solomon Grundy 'is a minor antagonist in the 2011 videogame ''Batman: Arkham City. He reappears as a minor antagonist in both Batman: Arkham City Lockdown and Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate. History Past Cyrus Gold was a murderer who sought refuge in Slaughter Swamp. He was somehow murdered and then discovered by Ra's al Ghul, who used him as an experiment in order to perfect the Lazarus Pit. Cyrus then ended up in a cycle of being killed and then revived. After being killed so many times, Gold's mind was broken and he forgot who he was and what he did, only remembering an old nursery rhyme, after which he named himself Solomon Grundy. As the monster Solomon Grundy, causing a rampage in Wonder City but was eventually killed by the Wonder Guards, realising what he had done Grundy was consumed with guilt and returned to the laboratory where he waited for the horrible process of dying and being revived to start again. He was then brought to a place where now the Iceburg Lounge is built. He remained until Penguin discovered him when he bought the nightclub. The Penguin used him to dispose of men who really upset him, by sending them down there for Grundy to rip appart. Encountering Batman at Blackgate Underneath Blackgate Prison , Batman finds a locked door with Grundy behind it. Solomon escaped and charged at the vigilante, forcing the Dark Knight to slow him down by activating nearby fuse boxes with his Explosive Launcher. Batman the ends the battle by knocking Grundy into the door, causing the door to break. Chasing Batman in Sewers After Batman takes down two of Penguin's thugs in the Gotham City Sewers, Batman then encounters Grundy and the undead creature chased the Dark Knight through the sewers. Batman then overpowers Grundy and defeated him. Arkham City Grundy was imprisoned under the Iceburg Lounge, used by Penguin as an emergency against Batman. After Batman took down Penguin as he used the Freeze Gun, Cobblepot then blew down the platform Batman was, leading him to Grundy. Batman then fought Grundy in a massive battle and knocked him out. As Batman prepares to finish Grundy off, Solomon managed to awaken and attempted to finally kill Batman but failed and was defeated, killing him once again for him to be revived. Powers and Abilities *'''Electricity Absorption: He can absorb electrical energy to fuel his powers and undead physiology. **'Regeneration': Upon absorbing electrical energy, he immediately regenerates from physical damages. His electricity powered regeneration is strong enough to reawaken him from the dead. When Batman shot Grundy with the Remote Electrical Charge gadget, grundy immediately regenerates health instead of getting hurt. **'Superhuman Strength': The absorbed electricity can also fuel his physical strength, withe every blast of electrical energy boosting his physical strength and attributes. Even without electricity, he is strong enough to lift a couple of tons and tear down metallic and concrete structures. Gallery ACConceptGrundy1.jpg ACModelGrundy.jpg ArkhamCityRenderBatmanPenguinGrundy.jpg SolomonGrundyAgainstBatman.png SolomonGrundyPoster.png Solomon Grundy Batman Arkham Origins Blackgate.jpg ''Video'' Batman Arkham City - Walkthrough - Chapter 14 - Solomon Grundy Quotes Game Over Lines Trivia *Mysteriously, when his corpse was scanned with Detective Mode after his final defeat and demise, Grundy's condition will be shown as "Unknown". *For a time, Ra's al Ghul experimented on Grundy in his medical lab, and used the Lazarus Pit to continuously revive him each time he was killed in the experiments. *It was never revealed how Grundy got under the floor of the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin mentioned that he had simply found Grundy there: "I found him down there when I bought this place. Comes in handy!". It was also unknown what happened to Grundy after his confrontation with Batman. The undercover police officers ended up rebuilding the floor after Batman had saved them and left, so Grundy may still have been down there. *If you shot Grundy with the REC Gadget, he would temporarily regain health, and turn blue. Penguin also would question why you did that, since it's obvious that electricity would heal Grundy. Navigation de:Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse)pl:Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse) Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Vandals Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Science Fantasy Villains